


Update Me

by dangerouslytremendousperson



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff and Angst, If you watched the episode you'll probably be ok reading this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loud Sex, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s03e05 Jolene, Post-Episode: s03e07 I Fall to Pieces, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslytremendousperson/pseuds/dangerouslytremendousperson
Summary: Now officially a series of one-shots of missing conversations we didn't get to see on screen. The first chapter is set post-3x05 Jolene, Waverly has that talk we were promised (but never saw on screen) with her mother about Nicole.  She also talks to Nicole about what happened with Jolene in the greenhouse.





	1. My Happiness Depends on You

“How about you just update me later, kay?” Nicole murmured against Waverly’s lips. They probably should talk more about the events that had happened; about Mama being back, about Bulshar’s ring re-appearing and then disappearing again, about the things Jolene had said to Waverly, but with Nicole’s lips pressed against hers, Waverly found herself hard-pressed to insist on talking right then.  
Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms, so she was facing Nicole. She tucked her legs underneath her and shifted onto her knees. Normally a full head shorter than the redhead, Waverly was actually slightly taller in this position. Nicole took the opportunity to trail kisses down the side of Waverly’s neck and across her collar bones. She then scooted back slightly from Waverly and used her arms to push herself up, so she was sitting on the foot of the bed above Waverly.

“I don’t think my back can handle doing it on the floor, after being thrown into the closet,” she said playfully and held her hands out for Waverly to take. Nicole helped pull Waverly to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close. She looked up at Waverly and said, “I love you, Baby,” with a smile so warm and gentle that it threatened to make Waverly melt.

“I love you too, sweetie,” Waverly said as she leaned down and joined their lips once more. The kiss deepened, and Nicole took the opportunity to pull Waverly down into the bed turning as she pulled, so Waverly landed on the bottom. Waverly let out a little shriek of both surprise and delight as she landed on the bed. “I thought your back hurt?”

“Feeling better already,” Nicole replied with a grin, “You must have healing properties, Waverly Earp.” Nicole kissed her again, and Waverly lost all desire to discuss anything, possibly ever again.

***  
“Are they always quite so…vocal?” Michelle asked her middle daughter as she pushed the bottle of Wild Turkey across the table. Just after a particularly loud, “OH MY GOD,” was heard from above.

“Yep, invest in earplugs Mama,” Wynonna replied. Another high pitched squeal of pleasure came from overhead that sounded distinctly like Waverly. “Nope…I just can’t,” Wynonna said as she took a swig out of the bottle, “I’m going to put earphones on.”

She rose from the table, wandered from the kitchen to the living room and began to try to find both her earphones and the ancient Discman she had found in the attic that still miraculously worked. After finding them, she placed the earphones on her head and cranked the volume to drown out the sounds of her baby sister having what sounded like mind-blowing sex above her. She then plopped down on the couch and tried to erase that thought from her mind.

Michelle remained at the table and had another swig of the whiskey.

***

“Make-up sex is definitely the best sex,” Nicole said as she pressed her lips against Waverly’s throat. Waverly only made a vague noise in agreement.

“I think you’ve dehydrated me though. I need water,” Waverly said.

“Do you want me to get you some, baby?”

“No, I’ll get it,” Waverly replied as she gently untangled herself from Nicole’s arms. Nicole made noises of protest but didn’t keep Waverly from getting up.

Waverly quickly threw her pajamas back on and pulled a robe over them. “Do you want anything from downstairs?” she asked Nicole.  
“No, just hurry back,” Nicole said sleepily.

“I’ll be back in two shakes,” Waverly said.

Waverly made her way downstairs without turning on any lights. The sun had still been up when she and Nicole had started making love, and now the house was pitch black. 

She found Wynonna passed out on the couch with headphones still on. The indistinct sound of music still coming from them. She must have had the music incredibly loud. Waverly stopped and turned off the Discman. She had no idea how Wynonna could sleep through all that noise.

She then entered the kitchen and turned the tap on and grabbed a glass. She was drinking the water when a voice behind her startled her.

“I imagine you worked up a powerful thirst.”

Waverly jumped and spun around somehow managing not to drop the glass she was holding. It took her a second to realize Mama was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark, a bottle of whiskey in front of her.

“Oh hi, Mama,” Waverly said, “Having trouble sleeping?”

“Sit down Waverly; I want to talk to you,” Michelle replied.

“Oh, Nicole’s upstairs and I told her I’d be right back so…,” Waverly said as she pointed back towards the stairs.

“Sit down Waverly,” Mama repeated a bit more forcefully.

Waverly hadn’t had her mother tell her to do something since she was a child, but Waverly almost instinctively sat down at the table across from her mother. If she had been avoiding conversations with Nicole, then she had most definitely been avoiding them with her mother. She wanted to ask her mother so many questions about her father, but she was also scared of the answers. She was also concerned that Mama wouldn’t approve of Nicole. 

Mama had been polite to Nicole when Nicole had arrived, but Waverly and Nicole had almost immediately retreated to Waverly’s room. She also doubted that Michelle Earp and Nicole had chatted much when Nicole had arrested her. Nor did she think the arrest would endear Nicole to Mama, even if everyone had been under the thrall of a demon at the time.

“So, tell me about, Nicole,” Mama said as Waverly took a seat.

“She’s wonderful,” Waverly replied.

“She seems quite talented if the noises you were making were any indication,” Mama said with a wry smile that Waverly could still make out in the dim light.

“You could…could hear us?” Waverly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She wasn’t quite as quick to embarrass as Nicole. Who was constantly mortified by Wynonna’s interruptions, but her mother hearing her having sex and commenting on it was a bit beyond the pale even for her. “I’m…I’m sorry, Mama.”

Michelle waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t ever apologize for having good sex. It doesn’t come around enough not to enjoy when you find it.”

Waverly heard a hint of sadness in her mother’s voice. Waverly didn’t remember her mother, not really. She remembered what Wynonna had told her about her mother, but she didn’t have many memories that she was sure were her own. She did have the vague memory of her mother being sad, much of the time.

“Tell me more about Nicole, how long you two been together,” Mama asked.

“Almost a year,” Waverly said with a smile.

“And how’d you meet her? Don’t make me drag every detail out of you kicking and screaming.”

“At Shorty’s. I was still tending bar and Nicole came in, and the tap leaked all over my shirt and she helped me take it off,” Waverly had started to drift into her own little world as she told the story of how her and Nicole had met, suddenly she caught the look and raised eyebrow on her mother’s face, “It wasn’t like that,” Waverly said waving her hands back and forth, “She was very respectful. She just left me her card.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“Mama!”

“Did you already know you had a preference for…the fairer sex?”

“No, I had never really thought about it before. I was dating a guy, Champ,” to that Mama raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, “at the time. I just assumed I was straight because everyone else assumed I was straight. Meeting Nicole made me think about what I really wanted, who I really wanted. She made me brave,” Waverly said. Then paused for a long moment and looked her mother in the eye and asked, “Are you disappointed, Mama?”

“Disappointed by what?”

“Me? That I’m gay? Does it bother you?” Waverly quickly looked down. She had been so afraid of disappointing people before she had met Nicole and so deeply concerned about what other people thought. She had gotten over much of that. She still wanted to be liked, but the driving need to make others, besides Nicole, happy had abated. Perhaps because for the first time she was truly happy herself. But even so, she still wasn’t sure that she could face disappointing her mother.

“Waverly look at me,” Michelle waited until her youngest daughter had lifted her head and looked her in the eye. “Do you love Nicole? Really love her?”

“Yes,” Waverly said firmly. She could go on and on about how much she loved Nicole and why but a firm “yes” seemed the best answer at the moment.

“And does she love you?”

“Yes,” Waverly said with a big smile.

Michelle shrugged. “My baby girl is with someone she loves, who loves her back, how could that disappoint me?”

Waverly wiped the corners of her eyes. A tightness she didn’t know she had been caring in her shoulders released. “Thank you, Mama.”

“Did she have to be a cop though?” Mama said with a pained expression.

“She’s not Daddy,” Waverly replied. 

“No, I suppose not,” Michelle said as she folded her hands, “Ward wasn’t a good man or a good Sheriff for that matter. Your Nicole seems like a good woman.”

“She’s the best,” Waverly said with a smile, “I know you two didn’t get off on the best foot with the whole arresting you thing, but you’re going to love her as much as I do.”

“Hopefully not quite as much,” Michelle said dryly.

Waverly didn’t notice the comment and went on, “She’s smart and brave and kind. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me, Mama.”

“Well then I supposed I will be forced to like her, cop or not,” Michelle replied with a smile, “Besides, at least she doesn’t have a secret wife like Wynonna’s beau.”

“Um…,” Waverly started to say.

“What?”

“Nothing, never mind,” Waverly said. The two women sat in silence for a moment as Waverly worked up the courage to speak, “Mama?” 

“Yes?”

“What about my real father? Jolene said things that I didn’t understand. But she made it seem like he was a demon. Was he a demon?” 

“No, your father was many things, a demon was not one of them,” Michelle replied firmly.

“Then who was he?”

“That’s for another time Waverly.” Michelle looked down at her lap.

“But Mama…”

“Go on back to your Nicole. She’s probably wondering where you are.”

Mama’s tone invited no more discussion. Waverly nodded and rose from the table. She hoped that she would get more information from her mother about her father, but she had waited this long she supposed she could wait a bit longer.

“Goodnight Mama,” Waverly said.

“Goodnight Waverly.”

Waverly started to make her way back to her room. She passed the still sleeping Wynonna who was muttering something in her sleep that sounded like “Alice.” Waverly paused and took the throw off the couch and threw it over her sister’s sleeping form.

She then walked up the stairs and slipped into her room. She tried to be quiet in case Nicole had fallen asleep.

“Waves?” Nicole muttered as Waverly carefully slipped back under the covers.

“Yeah, sorry to wake you,” She said as she snuggled closer to Nicole.

“It’s ok. That was a long drink of water, everything alright,” Nicole asked as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“Just ran into Mama. Had a bit of a chat.”

“About your real father?”

“No, she didn’t want to talk about him.”

Nicole brushed Waverly’s hair off her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Give her some time; I’m sure she’ll tell you everything soon.”

Waverly nodded, “I think she will.”

“What did you talk about then?”

“You mostly,” Waverly said with a smile.

“And that went well?”

“She’s not fond of you being a cop, but I think you can bring her around with your charming self,” Waverly said, and then added, “Just don’t ever bring up Shay or being married, ever.”

“Um…Ok,” Nicole said in a confused tone.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence, and Waverly was calmed by the sound of Nicole’s breathing. It was slowing, and she was probably on the cusp of sleep, and Waverly knew she should wait until morning to talk, but it seemed safer to say things in the dark.

“Jolene tried to get me to kill myself,” she said softly.

She felt Nicole jerk fully awake, “What?”

“She tried to convince me that no one loved me. That I was a mistake. She said all the things that Daddy and Willa had always made me feel when I was a kid. Then she put a knife in my hand and…” Waverly’s voice trailed off for a moment before she continued, “and I almost did it.”

Nicole pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at Waverly. “Waverly, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to make you upset, but you should know,” There were tears in Waverly’s eyes, but she smiled, “You should know because you saved me.”

“I wasn’t there, how did I save you,” Nicole asked.

“Because you love me,” Waverly laughed and wiped away the tears, “Wow, that sounded a lot less corny in my head,” She reached up and pulled Nicole down for a kiss then said, “But it’s true. Knowing that you loved me, help keep me from doing it.” Waverly waved her hands, “I don’t want you to worry or anything I’m not depressed or anything. It was whatever Jolene was doing to us…to me, but I wanted you to know your love helped break it.”

“I will always love you, no matter what. No matter if we have a fight or if we’re possessed by demons, or if the sun falls out of the friggin sky, I will always love you, Waverly Earp. There is nothing that is going to change that,” Nicole said.

“I know, and I love you. No matter if we have a fight, or kiss a revenant, or are possessed by a demon…again, I will always love you, Nicole Haught, no matter what.”

Nicole laughed, “Those sound like the world’s worst wedding vows.”

“We’ll have to work on them,” Waverly said as she leaned up and kissed Nicole again.

Nicole settled back next to Waverly with her arms wrapped around her. “Do you want to get married?” she asked.

“Someday. That wasn’t a proposal, was it? Because it needs work,” Waverly replied.

“Waverly Earp, you will know when I am proposing to you,” Nicole said.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” then Nicole added, “Thank you for telling me about what happened.”

“Thank you for loving me.”

“No problem Bon Jovi,” Nicole said teasingly.

“Very funny.”

“Thank you for being my eyes when I couldn’t see…”

“How long is this going to go on?”

“A while…For parting my lips…”

Waverly interrupted, “There will be no parting of any lips if this doesn’t stop soon.”

“When I couldn’t breathe. Ok, Ok, I’m done now,” Nicole said, “You should get some sleep.”

“Uhuh,” Waverly replied. She snuggled closer to Nicole. They normally separated a bit when actually going to sleep so Waverly could pile on her blankets that Nicole complained were too warm, but she felt warm and safe in Nicole’s arms and had no desire to move. Her eyes drifted closed knowing that she was loved by the amazing woman next to her and the two amazing women downstairs.


	2. Pretend like we've never met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another conversation in the kitchen, this time between Nicole and Waverly about Nicole's discovery that Nedley is the one that found her after the Cult of Bulshar's massacre. They also discuss Nicole's parents and her relationship with them. Set post 3X07 I fall to pieces.

Nicole sat in the dark kitchen and sipped on her tea. She stared down at the picture in her hand. A crease ran through the middle, but it was in surprisingly good shape for being over twenty years old. Nicole ran her thumb over the photo. She looked back at her own smiling face at six years old, wearing a Purgatory PD cap on her head.

Nedley explained that he had found her a Purgatory PD cap and taped a Purgatory PD patch to an old blue windbreaker of Chrissy’s that had been in his car. He said that six-year-old Nicole had been staring at his badge and patches and he had asked her if she wanted to dress like “a real Purgatory Deputy,” and of course her excited answer had been, “Yes.”

Nicole didn’t have a ton of pictures of herself as a kid. It was kind of sad that now the one she had where she looked the happiest was the one taken right after a massacre. It was probably because an adult had been paying attention to her, really paying attention to her. That had been a truly rare occurrence during her childhood.

“Baby?” Waverly’s voice called softly from behind her and Nicole folded the picture with one hand and placed her hand on top of it on the table.

“Yeah, Waves,” She said as she turned and looked over her shoulder as Waverly entered the kitchen, “What are you doing up?”

“Well, I went to bed cuddled up with a really hot redhead, and then I woke up alone, came down to see what might have happened to her,” Waverly said as she walked around Nicole and sat in a chair across the table from her. “Have you seen her?”

Nicole laughed, “No sorry, I’ll keep an eye out though.”

“Seriously Nicole, I was a little worried when I woke up all alone.”

“Sorry, Baby, I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to keep you awake by tossing and turning, so I came down to get a cup of tea. Do you want me to make you some?”

Waverly shook her head then said, “Bad dreams?”

“Nope, didn’t get far enough actually to dream. Never got to sleep.”

“Then I didn’t do a good enough job in tiring you out,” Waverly said with a mischievous smile, “Sorry about that.”

“You tired me out plenty, just got a lot on my mind,” Nicole said.

“You want to talk about it? “Waverly asked.

“It’s just stuff, it’s not that important,” Nicole said with a shrug.

“It must be important if it’s keeping you up at night,” Waverly said as she reached out and covered Nicole’s hand with her own. She then noticed the folded picture on the table, “What’s that?” she asked.

“It’s nothing,” Nicole said, “Just an old picture.”

“Can I see?” Waverly asked. Nicole nodded, and Waverly picked up the picture and unfolded it. She giggled, “Is that Nedley? He’s so young and did you see that mustache?”

“Yeah it’s something,” Nicole said with a slight smile.

“Who’s the little girl? That’s not Chrissy,” Waverly said and looked closer at the picture, “It almost looks like…” her voice trailed off and she looked back up at Nicole, “Is that you?”

Nicole nodded unsure if she could trust her own voice for a moment. She then said softly, “Yes it’s me, I’m six.”

Waverly looked down at the picture and back up at Nicole several times, “I don’t understand.”

“It wasn’t Black Badge who found me; it was Nedley. He said it took a day or so for my parents to come and get me, so I followed him around. He dressed me up like a deputy and took the picture,” Nicole explained.

“Does Nedley know what happened at the festival?”

“No, he said he just found me in the canoe downstream from the massacre, he didn’t buy the fire coverup at the time, but he wasn’t really in a position to question it much.”

“When did you find this?”

“A couple of days ago. Wynonna found it actually, while we were cleaning out Nedley’s vault of weirdness.”

“The day with the gnome and the revenant bikers?”

“Yep, she gave it to me, and I talked to him about it.”

“Wait,” Waverly said with a shake of her head, “Why didn’t you tell me about it then?

Nicole had planned to tell Waverly all about what she and Nedley had talked about that night when she got to the homestead. But when she had arrived Waverly had been teary over her mother leaving, and Wynonna had been particularly quiet and sullen. Neither Nicole or Waverly knew exactly what had happened, but Doc had apparently come and gone and with his leaving had come Wynonna’s bad mood. Between the disappearance of Michelle Earp and Waverly being concerned about Wynona, it hadn’t seemed like a good time to talk to Waverly about what had happened with Nedley. 

Nicole explained as much to Waverly now. Waverly looked at the picture for a long moment and then looked back up at Nicole.

“So, it happened again,” Waverly said.

“What happened?” Nicole asked.

“My stuff got in the way of your stuff. Or at least you telling me about your stuff,” Waverly said.

“My stuff happened twenty years ago,” Nicole said with a shrug, “It can wait.”

“It shouldn’t have to,” Waverly said, “We have to stop doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Not telling each other things because we don’t want to upset each other. Or because we think it’s a bad time. Have you noticed the only time we fight it’s about when we don’t tell each other things?” Waverly said.

“Or when demons possess us,” Nicole added to try and lighten the mood.

“Even then, it’s still a fight about things we didn’t tell each other,” Waverly said.

“You have a point,” Nicole admitted.

“I know I do,” Waverly said.

“I just don’t want to burden you with my stuff when you’ve already got so much on your plate,” Nicole said. “I mean everything with your Mom coming back and leaving again…Not to mention finding out your father’s an angel. You’ve had a lot of things happen with you lately. It didn’t seem right to make you listen to my crap right now.”

“I know, and that’s part of the reason I love you. Because your so noble and you want to protect everyone. But telling me what’s going on with you isn’t burdening me. I want to know what is going on with you, the good and the bad and the in-between. I’m pretty sure that’s what a relationship is all about,” Waverly said and reached out and took Nicole’s hand again, “You help me carry my stuff and I help you carry yours and together nothing is too heavy, okay?” Waverly’s eyes were wide and her smile warm.

Nicole nodded and squeezed Waverly’s hand back. She felt her throat tighten and the tears that had been threatening to come for days were just on the cusp of falling. She had always been the strong one in any relationship. Part of it was because Nicole just didn’t know how to be vulnerable sometimes, she had grown up without anyone to lean on really, so she had gotten used to playing things close to the vest. She had also always been too scared that her partner wouldn’t like what they saw in her most vulnerable moments and they’d leave her alone…the irony is that being so closed off had only made her alone even when she was with someone.

She didn’t fear that Waverly would run if she were vulnerable, not really, not anymore. She learned to have her moments where she allowed Waverly to hold her and reassure her, but they were fleeting. She knew that Waverly truly loved her, but she still wanted to be strong for Waverly. It was the role she had just become accustomed to playing. It was hard to completely let go of the façade that she was always the strong one.

“Okay,” Nicole whispered blinking back the tears.

Waverly scooted her chair around the table, so they were side by side and wrapped her arms around Nicole. “You were a very cute deputy at six. Almost as cute as you are now,” she said as she pressed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole laughed and then started to cry in earnest, as the damn of bottled up emotions burst. Waverly gently guided Nicole’s head to her shoulder. She didn’t say anything but murmured soothing things to Nicole as she stroked her hair until Nicole’s sobs quieted.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole sniffed and wiped her eyes as she sat back up straight.

“Don’t apologize, Baby,” Waverly said as she stroked Nicole’s cheek with the back of her hand. There were unshed tears in Waverly’s eyes as well. “So, Nedley had to have known who you were when he hired you, right?”

Nicole nodded, “He said he had kept an eye on me over the years and when he saw that I joined the academy he couldn’t resist offering me the job.”

“I’m glad he did,” Waverly said with a wide smile.

“Me too. I told him, everything good in my life is because I came back here and it’s true,” Nicole said as she leaned in and kissed Waverly softly.

“Made my life pretty good too,” Waverly murmured.

They separated, and Nicole leaned back in the chair. “He said, I was like a daughter to him,” she said. Something flashed across her face that Waverly noticed.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Waverly asked.

“Of course,” Nicole said.

“Then?”

“Nothing,” Nicole said with a shake of her head.

“We’re not going back to the not telling each other stuff already, are we,” Waverly asked.

Nicole shook her head and then said, “I guess he’s like a father to me too. And he’s proud of me; it’s a weird feeling.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hands and squeezed them again. “I know you don’t talk to your parents and we’ve never really talked about why? I haven’t pushed because you seemed so hesitant to talk about them, and I thought it was because you're gay, and I didn’t want to make you relive bad memories, but I’m going to push a little now,” She said, “Is it because you’re gay?”

“I mean it doesn’t help,” Nicole said as she looked down at Waverly’s hands clasped tightly around her own, “But it’s not the main reason.”

“The main reason?”

“We stopped talking completely when I joined the academy. My parents didn’t think I should join law enforcement and they were mad I ‘wasted’ their money sending me to college just for me to become a cop. They said I was ‘too smart’ to become just a cop and I was wasting my potential, but what they really meant is they didn’t think me working as a cop reflected well on them. We weren’t exactly close before that, but it was sort of the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

“I’m sorry, Nicole,” Waverly said.

Nicole shook her head, “Don’t be. Like I said we weren’t close before.”

“Why weren’t you close before?”

“Look,” Nicole said with a sigh, “It’s not like my parents are evil or anything. They didn’t abuse me; I never wanted for anything like food or clothes. They just were more focused on themselves and each other then they were me. They just didn’t pay much attention to me, except for when my behavior might reflect poorly on them,” then after a pause, she added, “There are people who had much worse times growing up. It doesn’t seem right to complain too much about mine.”

“Just because it wasn’t the worst childhood ever, doesn’t mean it wasn’t bad, and you can tell me anything,” Waverly said.

“I know, Baby,” Nicole said with a smile.

“Didn’t you have anyone you were close to as a child,” Waverly asked.

“My aunt and uncle,” Nicole replied, “My mother’s sister and brother-in-law. They were a little,” Nicole paused and then said, “Ok, a lot, hippy-dippy, but they actually talked to me and listened to me.”

“The aunt and uncle, who…” Waverly’s voice trailed off.

“Brought me to the festival…yeah,” Nicole said. “They were good people they didn’t deserve what happened to them.”

“Of course not,” Waverly said as she rubbed her hands over Nicole’s arms, “I’d bet they’d be proud of you too.”

Nicole gave a bit of a sad laugh, “I doubt that. They were hippies who got arrested protesting random things pretty regularly. I doubt they’d be happy I was a cop either.”

“Did you ever try and talk to your parents about what happened?”

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t remember a lot about what happened before or after. Though things are coming back. I do remember them being angry that they had to fly back from their vacation early to come and get me. My mother didn’t even really care her sister was dead; she was angry that they had lost money on a hotel reservation. We never talked about it after they brought me home. It was like it never happened.”

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly said, “Your parents sound like a-holes.”

Nicole laughed, “They are. They really shouldn’t have had a kid. I don’t know why they did.”

“Well,” Waverly said as she leaned in and kissed Nicole, “I’m glad they did. Even if they didn’t deserve you.”

“We make quite a pair don’t we,” Nicole said as she pushed back Waverly’s hair from her face.

“Yeah, we’ve both got parental issues to spare,” Waverly said.

“I’ll help carry yours, “Nicole said.

“And I’ll help carry yours,” Waverly said as they both leaned in and they’re lips met. The kiss deepened, and then Waverly broke it by standing, “Let’s go back to bed,” she held her hands out to Nicole who took them and stood herself, “I bet you I can get you tired enough to sleep like a baby,” Waverly said as she started to lead Nicole towards the stairs.

“That’s a bet I wouldn’t mind losing,” Nicole replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading again. I actually hadn't planned on writing another chapter so soon, but the last episode inspired me. I admit I'm a huge Nicole fan so anything Nicole-centric where we get to know more about her makes me happy. I tried to make this a canon-compliant as possible as far as her parents go, but of course, I may be proven wrong in the future, until then I hope you enjoy. And thank you, everyone who read and/or commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first Wayhaught fic and my first fanfic in a long time, so do be gentle with me. This is a more carefully edited version of a story I posted on Tumblr, so you might have seen it there. I think I may add more chapters to this as vaguely connected one-shots of characters updating each other on the events they weren't present for and other conversations that should happen but we don't necessarily see on screen...we'll see. If you liked it please leave a review or if you didn't let me know how it could have been better.


End file.
